


A Promise To Self

by Ryu_thedragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_thedragon/pseuds/Ryu_thedragon
Summary: What if young Harry has made a promise to himself and is determined to see it through? Will he succeed?ON HIATUS UNTIL JUNE
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 67
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Severus Snape's Birthday!! Cheers

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley would like you to think that they were perfectly normal and it would seem like that too, if you overlook the boy living in the Cupboard Under the Stairs. This boy was named Harry Potter and he was the Boy-Who-Lived, not that he knew it of course. He was a scrawny boy with a thin face, knobbly knees and bright uncanny green eyes. The only curious feature was his scar, a lightening bolt shaped one that he was led to believe he received in a car accident in which his parents died. The inhabitants of No. 4 Privet Drive had an established routine. Harry would be woken up by his Aunt Petunia to start on breakfast and if he was lucky he would get lesser chores. 

When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. He had given up on living somewhere he would be wanted, cared for, fed just like Dudley. He'd tried to tell himself that he was lucky enough that he had a roof above his head. The stories he had heard of the orphanages were too scary to even contemplate leaving here. He had even tried to be what the Dursleys wanted for a while, but it had backfired spectacularly on him. The first time he had cooked a bacon perfectly, Aunt Petunia had only struck him with a pan for burning the eggs. The time he bought home perfect scores he had been pushed into his cupboard for daring to get better marks than their perfect son. The day he had finished all his chores as immaculately as possible, he was scolded for wasting the cleaning supplies. He had no friends because his classmates were either Dudley's gang or they were scared of being bullied. 

It all changed when he turned 8 and his form had a new teacher. She was the only teacher that had not believed in Dudley when he said Harry was a freak. She had asked him why he wore ill-fitting clothes and offered to talk to his relatives, but Harry had said no and that he was happy at No. 4 and that she needn't take the trouble to visit his house. She had reluctantly agreed and asked him of his hobbies. Two years flew by while having lunches with Madam Colby and spending an hour after school in the library with his new, dare he say, friend. She was always understanding when Harry said he didn't want to talk about his home life and provided him with First-Aid after a very ugly past time of Harry Hunting. Harry was certain she was the one that would the answer for so many prayers. But, alas, it was not be so. He clearly remembers that day , the 1st of June, it had rained that day like the previous few days, the air still had the earthy after-rain smell. Madam Colby had asked him to stay after their scheduled hour in the Library. He had been confused as to why, when he heard the reason he wished he never did.

"Harry, this is Evelyn Brooks." She had introduced him to woman of about 25 and said they were dating. Harry was surprised, he had overheard of dating from his Aunt Petunia who liked gossiping about the entire neighborhood. But he had never thought of Madam Colby dating which he supposes was in hindsight a careless mistake on his part. If he would have known he would have done everything he could to nip it in the bud so to say. But nothing could be done now, he would just have to try harder to make it favorable to him. He had smiled widely and said "A pleasure to meet you ma'am", but the stupid woman had laughed and asked him to call her Lyn. Madam Colby had smiled too, which was not good for him. He didn't want this woman to steal HIS friend. He would do absolutely anything to make them stop dating. But Fate was not on his side it seemed, because Madam Colby came and knelt in front of him and said "Harry, you are an excellent student. You made my time here in this neighborhood worth looking forward to when I was away from Lyn. I am sorry that I have to leave this place if only because of you. Lyn and I are leaving Harry, we are going to travel for a bit and then settle down in a nice country. I am sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. Please forgive me." Harry could not believe it, he wouldn't. Had he not been enough for Madam Colby. They were all just like the Dursleys, they didn't care about him. He swallowed back the accusations, his tears and asked them " Are you getting married like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?". He was proud that his voice didn't give away his inner turmoil. They smiled at him like Aunt Petunia sometimes smiled at Dudley when she told him he was the most intelligent boy in the whole world and said " Yes, We are. You clever boy, what gave us away". "When are you leaving?" He demanded of them. "The end of this school year Harry" said Madam Colby looking very forlorn. It made him feel somewhat satisfied to see she was feeling bad about leaving him, but not enough to forget about the fact that his first friend was leaving him.

He had gone home that day wishing he had never been born, because what use it was without anybody to call HIS. He dreamed of fiery red hair and warm green eyes that day. It had been years since he had dreamt of that woman. He never remembered who it was, that looked at him with such love that he felt like he would burst. He sometimes dreamt of rides on a stag or a dog. But in the end it all remained exactly that, DREAMS. He made up his mind to ask his teacher why she was getting married to that woman and leaving Harry behind. The next day he had finished making chores on autopilot. Later when he went to school he went straight to Madam Colby and asked her his question. She seemed stunned at first but she began to tell him why she had fallen for her Lyn-Lyn. He had wanted to sneer at the nickname, she never called him anything other than Harry. She said that Lyn was the only person that she could be herself and never face judgement. She told him that she is very caring and understanding and that she would do anything for her. Madam Colby told him that when he finds someone he wants to keep forever he would know and that he should never let them go. As if Harry would let such a person even away from his sight. 

That day Harry promised to himself he would anything, absolutely anything, in order to make such a person HIS. And it would not matter to him whether they were younger than him or older than him, whether they were fair or dark, whether they were male or female. And he would make himself worthwhile forever, so that the one would never even consider leaving him. He would make himself better than everybody. And he would expect for them only to love him and get married to him. He decided that he would not act like a child hereafter and become responsible for himself. Nobody wanted to marry someone who lost items regularly or someone that didn't know how to write a grocery list. He would learn everything, however trivial it may seem, to become the best he could for his future spouse. That thought filled him with a giddy sense of determination. He would be everything that his partner would need. He had never thought something worthy of his fixation before now, but now he would work hard towards his one goal of finding his life partner who would love him and being the best he could for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!😍😍

_**Harry's POV** _

I spent most of the days leading to the holidays searching for information on maintaining my body’s health and fitness. I skimmed through so many fitness books that the pictures of lean, muscular and athletic men and women were haunting me in my dreams too. But at the end of the week, I had a strategy worked out. Because I was still all of ten years, I had followed a pre-pubescent workout plan. It would not suddenly make me tall or sturdy but it was a starting point. I would start every morning with stretching exercises and take care not to strain myself. In the evening, if I was not too tired from all the chores I would hang from the bars after making sure Dudley and his gang were as far away from me as possible.

In every book I read there was added emphasis on a good diet, but the Dursley’s only ever fed me scraps and canned soups. That would not do. I had to find some way to eat 3 full meals a day. I could have always found work for me to do in the other gardens in Privet Drive, but I was afraid what Vernon or Petunia would say when they found out I was earning money. So every night, I would sneak in and find a bit of fruits which would not be missed until I found an alternative.

I was walking back from the grocer’s after buying the supplies Aunt Petunia had given me a list of. Two productive July weeks had passed. And still I had not found an alternative for my late night pilfering. And the days when Uncle Vernon would bolt the outside, I would not get anything. But, I was not going to give up now. I wondered what advantage I had on aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon to move further in my mission. Suddenly it started to pour, the weather really got unpredictable some days. I started to run towards shelter, clutching the shopping bag to my chest. Abruptly I remembered the items in my hand and intensely yearned for a miracle to happen which leave the bag would dry. I remembered Dudley complaining that I had somehow turned a teacher’s wig blue and I hoped it was true and wished fervently I make something happen now. I couldn’t imagine what Aunt Petunia would enlist me to clean if I got the items wet. I had finished scrubbing the bathroom only yesterday. I started running faster, in my haste I had nearly forgotten my wish. Yet, the moment I reached the front yard, to my immense surprise and no less pleasure I found my clothes and the bag dry. This was surely a figment of my imagination. I pinched myself once, twice, thrice and Good Lord it was true. I had some supernatural power. I could dry off things as well as myself. I hope I can do more, nevertheless now is not the time. I run inside the house and give the shopping bag to Aunt Petunia who was doing the dishes in the kitchen.

“What took you so long, boy?” She shouted at me and threw the soapy wash dish at my face. “Finish all this up and go to bed. There will be no food for you today” she said and wiped her hands on a wash rag and went up muttering about ungrateful, lazy brutes under her breath. I took up cleaning the dishes, about 5 minutes later I had an idea and wanted to see if it would work. I moved the dish washing scrub a bit away from my other hand holding the dish. I intensely wished the dish would get cleaned and after about a minute of holding my breath, the scrub flew from my hand the dish started getting clean. 3 dishes and 4 pans later I started to feel a bit shaky and stopped wishing. I finished washing by hand and went to my cupboard feeling proud of myself, if even a little irked that I had not thought of this power before now. I recalled suddenly teleporting from the ground to the roof, but I had not given it much thought then as I had been scared about the consequences. I had been ordered to my cupboard for a week without much food and water. Only given permission to go out for bathroom breaks. But, now that he learnt it he would try and see what else he could do and excel in this too.

The following weeks I was euphoric, trying my hand at little things and succeeding. I could open the bolt, light a fire, produce light from my fingertips, repair toys and change the pace of any falling object. I had also tried to kill the spiders in my cupboard so that they would not irritate me, but could not get it right for many days. The time I got it right, a green light flew from my fingertips towards the spider. I felt like I could do anything. I killed 4 spiders that day and passed out felling I was at the top of the world. The next day, I woke up in the afternoon to my aunt shouting at me, saying that I had to weed out the entire garden and manure the flowerbeds because I had not woken up early enough to prepare breakfast. But I was too happy to care. I had decided to scare the hell out of my so called family after killing something in front of them. He would wait patiently for the perfect time. He was already very forward in his plans and it was still the 3rd week of August. My workout routine was going well, I was feeling less shaky after every bit of whatever it was that I performed. I had felt very tired after the initial tries, but eventually I got a hang of it. I knew I could not expect too much without training everyday and night. 

The perfect time to scare my relatives came on a relatively ordinary day. The sun had risen, with it the members of the Dursley household. I had prepared an English breakfast. Everyone else was sitting at the table eating while I was waiting for them to finish. Dudley screaming startled me and then I saw the perfect opportunity to use my skills. A rat was trying to jump on Dudley. I concentrated on wanting the rat to die and pointed my finger at it. It suddenly stopped climbing and fell to the ground with a thud. Dudley started screaming louder. Aunt Petunia had become deathly pale and Uncle Vernon looked ready to burst. The redness in his cheeks was rising a mile per minute. I had expected him to start shouting immediately. He didn't disappoint. He flew towards me which should not have been possible considering his weight and pushed me towards the wall holding the scruff of my collar. He shouted at me, spittle flying out of his mouth "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU FREAK?". I replied as innocently as possible " I killed the rat Uncle Vernon. It was scaring Dudley, therefore I stopped it from doing anything". I thought I would have been a good actor with how he looked ready to blow after that. "WHAT THE DEVIL DID YOU DO BOY? HOW DID THE RAT DIE?". And then Aunt Petunia whispered something that would turn my life upside down. She actually said, "Just like Lily". I was stunned. "My mother could do this too?" I whispered back hardly able to believe it. "Of course" She sneered at me like she had done when she heard about No. 7's daughter getting pregnant while still in school. "She was a freak too, did all kinds of unusual things with another boy". I wanted to know who that boy, now man was. I wanted, no needed to know everything about my strange abilities. But, that would have to come later because now "I can do many other things too. But killing something comes as easily as breathing air to me". I knew I was exaggerating but Dudley looked ready to pee by then. So I continued " I can even light items on fire" I smirked, it was so easy to scare these people. I was regretting not doing this any sooner. "What do you want, boy?" Aunt Petunia asked. I was surprised but didn't let it show. Besides I had demands to be made. I declared that I wanted Dudley's second bedroom cleared out, chores reduced to an acceptable amount, three meals per day - Uncle Vernon looked about to argue then but Aunt Petunia pointed one finger towards the dead rat and asked me to continue - and that I wanted to know everything about my parents and my abilities. Aunt Petunia made a small sound likely thinking how unpleasant the last demand would be to her. But they all agreed to start from tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please ❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!

The months following the 'GREAT TREATY' incident as I had begun to refer it were very informative. I came to know my parents were actually wizards who could do magic and that they had died in a magical war. I was left here on the doorstep on Halloween of 1981 when the wizard who killed my parents mysteriously or so Aunt Petunia said. It seemed that I would start a school beginning September of next year in Scotland called Hogwash or something similar. When I asked her to recall, she yelled that she could not be expected to remember everything about freaks school. When I pointed my fingers towards her she apologized and went on to say that we would get our letters in June or July and that someone would come to explain about Magic and take me shopping for materials. I was informed about a 9 3/4 Quarters at King's Cross and that I would have to run into a wall to reach the other side and no, she could not go inside nor anyone without magic. I knew how she felt, it was just like how Dudley was treated better because he was their child.

I also learnt Aunt Petunia made wonderful pancakes and that it cost almost 150 Pounds per hour for lawn moving, pruning, trimming and weeding altogether. Uncle Vernon's beady watery blue eyes had gone so wide. We came to an agreement that I would the gardening for them if he paid me 75 pounds. And lo, I started earning my own money too. I was having a wonderful time in the school too. I didn't have Dudley to talk badly about me or to all the teachers or students and he had stopped chasing me after only 2 lessons which only included pointing my finger at him. Nevertheless, my fitness routine was going very well. I was eating good food. It certainly looked like the Dursleys were cowed. Still, the only thing missing was someone to be mine. I had already crossed out all the non-magic users out of my list. If all people in this world were like the Dursleys - selfish, arrogant, ignorant, ordinary and with a huge sense of entitlement and little else. My parents would have certainly wanted me to marry someone with magic. Also I didn't want my partner to be scared of me.. That would not be good in the long term. I didn't want my person to be perfect in all sense of the word, only that he/she is perfect for me. I would have to raid the library once again. It was better to know what qualities to look for so that I can start searching the moment I step in to the magical world.

The search for it was real slow going. Everything was written according to somebody else's viewpoint and it was not exactly related to me. It seemed I would have to make a new list on my own. But I was not overtly worried about that because the only main requirement I had now was that they would have to love me without faltering. I would take care of the rest. There was also the matter of wizards having a long life according to fairy tales, if that was true then I would have to set an age limit. I could not marry someone who was already rotten with age. Or somebody who is already married. It was a hard task, but it would benefit me once I had found the correct person. Some of the books were really conflicting but others gave a good basis for my spouse hunt. I would also find new books there. I was really excited to start the magic school. I would be the best. I had already missed 6 years of familiarity with magic which the children there would have. The primary schooling they would have received would also serve to be a hindrance for me to come at the top of my form. But I am assured that I will not let it become a problem in the long run. The moment I got my books, I would start practicing. 

The season of Fall could not have passed quickly enough with my schoolwork, exercises and the little chores that I did for the Dursleys including gardening. Aunt Petunia had gotten some Tulip's, Daffodil's and Hyacinth to plant which took up majority of my evenings. It was pleasing to think of the spring with these booming flowers. The plants needed frequent care and I was only too happy to provide without which I would very well be brooding about my future partner. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were still very good to me, if good meant ignoring. But I would never forget them neglecting me. If not for Madam Colby I would have had to go hungry for as many days as they wanted. And Madam Colby was another can of worms that I didn't want to open. It would always remind me to never lose control of the situation. I had not noticed or asked about a significant other. But she leaving gave me a goal that was much needed in my life. As they say 'Every Cloud has a Silver Lining". I had promised myself that I was going to find someone to love me and that had led to the discovery of my magic an year earlier. My person was already helping me. They are serving me without even being near me, it goes without saying what will be when I find them.

Christmas came with the Dursleys asking me if I wanted a gift, if it was not their serious faces or fear underneath I would have laughed. One threat and they are going out of their way to be good to me. I asked for a box of chocolates which was 5 times lesser than what Dudley had asked, they even included me in their celebrations. The winter passed away with nary a problem. Life was good, but I was thinking of better things. My practice with magic was going well. I could make small items disappear and conjure a few things whatever may be their size. Yet, I could not for the life of me create food. I had really wanted a hot chocolate one evening and wanted to try but all my attempts were met with failure. I had consoled myself thinking that maybe I needed more training or the stick that Aunt Petunia had said my mum used to have. It would have to wait a few more months. I had 400 pounds now which would only increase to 800 in another 5 months. I hoped it would be enough for the books and other items for my school. I still planned to take a loan from any bank that the wizards and witches used there for my school fees. This world had too many variables that I cannot find out before the someone arrives to inform about their world.

The spring had finally arrived in the Dursley household which would mean no extra blankets or watching T.V with hot chocolates in front of the fire. As the weeks passed without care, my mind was always thinking of the What if's. What if they won't allow me in to the school, what if the tuition amount was too high, what if the courses were too tuff, what if the homework is too hard or the one which was plaguing my days and nights What if I don't like anybody? I wish I had a neighbor who knew all about it just like my mother did. I heard from Aunt Petunia about a boy named Snape. I wish I can meet this person. So I could ask him about my mother. My parents had always been made to seem like drunkards and jobless people. But now I realized that Aunt Petunia was jealous and hateful, I wonder what work they did? What they liked to do in their free time. Who were their friends. I imagine they would have loved me, cared for me the one year I was with them. I can't blame them for dying. There better be no relatives on my father's side, if there are they would wish for death rather than face me.

June came and with it Dudley's birthday. They had gone all out and bought him 37 presents. But Dudley was still whining at the breakfast table. Aunt Petunia asked me then if I wanted to go to the zoo with them. I had never seen a zoo so I agreed. When Dudley started screaming that he didn't want me to come, I had only to raise an eyebrow to silence him. Later Dudley's best mate Piers had arrived and they were ready to go. It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers and me large chocolate ice creams at the entrance . We watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. After lunch we went to a reptile house because Dudley and Piers wanted to see large poisonous snakes. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass behind which was the largest snake in the house. Dudley wanted the snake to move but it was busy snoozing. When I moved in front of the glass the snake slowly opened its beady eyes and winked at me. It gave me a look that clearly said I get that all the time. I replied saying "It must be annoying". It nodded its head and I asked where it had come from and if it was nice there. It jabbed its tail in the direction of a sign that said 'Boa Constrictor, Brazil. This specimen was bred in the zoo'. I was going to reply when Piers shouted "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!". When Uncle Vernon realized I was talking to it, he became pale. Wanting to scare him more and also help the snake, I made the glass disappear. The snake uncoiled itself rapidly and moved past us not before hissing a "Thanks amigo" at me. We went home that day with the Dursleys even more scared of me than the day I had killed the rat. Overall, it was a very productive day.

The faster July was approaching the more exited I became. The nerves were nearly non-existent as I already had Plan B's and Plan C's ready for every problem I could think of. But the same could not be said about my relatives. They became more jumpy whenever the doorbell rang towards the end of June. Aunt Petunia must have explained to Uncle Vernon about teachers visiting and every evening he would come home with a silent question in his eyes, to which Aunt Petunia would silently shake her head. Then one fine July day when I was asked to collect mail I saw three things laying on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and -- a letter for me.

Mr. H. Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive 

Little Whinging, Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. I went back to the kitchen, still staring at my letter. I handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. The moment the family realized I was reading my letter, Uncle Vernon turned grey and Aunt Petunia looked ready to faint. I didn't give them too much attention and continued reading:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ( So, it was Hogwarts, hmm)

: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Well", Uncle Vernon started, "Are you going to go, boy?". He sounded like he didn't want to believe that believe that he was asking me for confirmation. Nevertheless, I answered "Yes, and you are going to drop me off at Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow morning. He looked like he wanted to puke or rather bang my head into the table, nut thought better of it and simply murmured an yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How exited are y'll for Harry to return to the magical world? Which house do you want him to be in? How do you think he will meet Sev?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you all reading and commenting. I hope y'll liked this chapter even though some of you had different ideas.❤️❤️

My uncle dropped me early next morning in London. Fortunately for me, the Dursleys had me a bought a new set of jeans and a t-shirt with a cap that said Manchester United F.C, fearing what people here would think of me wearing second- hand clothes. I wandered a bit and found a grim looking pub that no one else seemed to able to look at. I went inside and asked the barkeep who looked pretty old and like a toothless walnut if he could show me the way to Diagon Alley. The bar was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry.One of them was smoking a long pipe. He said, "Sure, lad. Right this way". He lead me to a through the bar and out into small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. He grinned at me and counted bricks in the wall above the trash can. “Three up ... two across ...” he muttered. “Right, stand back.” He tapped the wall three times with the point of his stick and said "might want to remember that the next time you come kid."

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. “Welcome,” said the barkeep, “to Diagon Alley.” He grinned at my amazed expression and excused himself and the archway shrinked instantly back into solid wall.The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. For the first time in my life I wished I had more eyes to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. Hooting sounds were coming from a dark shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. Several boys were outside a shop which had a ...broomstick? on display. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels’ eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon..

Not even 5 minutes into Diagon Alley and I knew today would not be enough to explore. Never mind, I could always come again. But, to the bank first. I wanted to see their loan options or if my parents had left something for me. Looking around I had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was - "Excuse me, I am Harry Potter and this is my first visit to the magical world. Not to be rude or anything, but could you please tell me what species you are?" The goblin eyed me skeptically for a few moments before he answered, "We are goblins, Mr. Potter. We are in charge of the wizarding bank, GRINGOTTS." I thanked him to which I got another narrowed eye and headed towards another pair of silver doors. The inscription on it :

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

It looked more like an invitation rather than a threat, but I knew when to keep my mouth shut. I went inside and about a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. I went straight to a free counter and asked if there were any vaults under the name Harry Potter. The goblin looked at me with surprise before he asked me if I was in possession of my key. When I said no, he barked a few orders in some strange language. I thought the Dursleys were going to face a very difficult time if they had my key and lied to me saying that they taken me in out of goodness of heart. I asked the goblin if there was any way to know who held my key now. The goblin looked at me for a moment and said my magical guardian would have it very slowly as if explaining to a slow child. "Magical Guardian?" He looked at me in disbelief before barking at another poor goblin some more and asked me to follow him.

I followed the goblin into a room which already had a previous goblin seated on the chair scribbling away something on a parchment. When he looked up he handed me a needle and parchment and stared at me. I stared right back. This went on for a few moments before he sighed and told me that I should prick my finger and let 2-3 drops fall on the parchment. He explained that this was a blood test to verify that I was actually Harry Potter and not an imposter. I did as he said and saw that the blood sizzled for a while before a web of letters was being created and then everything became legible:

 **Full name:** _Harrison James Potter_

 **Father:** _J_ _ames Fleamont Potter_

 **Mother:** _Lily Potter nee Evans_

 **Godfather:** _Sirius Orion Black_

 **Magical Guardian:** _?_

**Heir/Lord to**

_The Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_The Most Ancient, Most Noble and Reverent House of Peverell_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn_

**_Vaults_ **

_Potter Trust Vault: 678_

_Potter Family Vault: 679, 680_

_Black Heir Vault: 711_

_Black Family Vaults: 710, 712_

_Peverell Family Vault: 101_

_Selwyn Heir Vault: 692_

_Selwyn Family Vaults: 695, 696_

'I had to buy books' That was the first thought I had in my mind after I finished reading. Oh, the irony. I had lived for 8 years wearing second hand clothes and eating scraps to only find out now that I was heir to 4 houses and had 10 Vaults with money in it. I suppose my life just got easier right now. I had to be careful and spend money carefully. It would not do to spend decades or maybe centuries worth of currency in a single lifetime. I asked the goblin which vaults I could access now because I was under no delusions that every family let their 11 year old child into the family vaults. The goblin confirmed my suspicions and pushed forward three boxes. "The Peverell Heir ring is not with us, but the others you can wear." He said. He explained to me about family crest and mottos. The Potter's and Selwyns didn't have but the Black's motto was Toujours Pur meaning Always Pure. I took the boxes and put it in my pocket because I didn't want to put in on incorrectly. My list of books just kept on increasing. The goblin eyed me strangely before giving me 2 ledgers corresponding to the finance and investments of the Potter and Selwyn Vaults. The Peverell Vault, as I learnt didn't hold any monetary funds rather heirlooms and books. The Black Family already had an existing Lord, though incarcerated so I could not access it. I found my Godfather was the incarcerated Black Lord but nothing about how or why. When asked I was curtly told that goblins didn't interfere in wizard's issue. I expected a backstory there but left it for later. How come the only the person with the official capacity to take me in was in prison. Even with so many I still noticed that my magical guardian was not listed. Surely, my parents would not think that nothing would happen to them or my godfather when faced with a war. If only they had nominated a magical guardian then I would not have had to live with the Dursleys all these years. But the question of who held the key to my trust fund was still not answered and said as much to the goblin.

He looked thoughtful for a minute before deciding to conjure another a needle and a small bowl. He told me to let fall 5-10 drops of my blood and chant _Invenire mea clavem*._ As I followed his instruction, I felt something inside me emerge out in form of tendrils and after what felt like an hour but in actuality mere minutes, the blood started disappearing. After it vanished completed a golden key was all that was present. I was slightly out of breath and probably looked a bit dazed. I collected myself and the key and asked to be showed to my trust vault. The goblin had already told me that my Hogwarts tuition fee was paid mere days after my birth. I nodded goodbye to the goblin and was escorted by Griphook again towards the carts. The cart journey only barely able to bring me out of my wayward thoughts. As the goblin inserted the key into a keyhole and the vault opened, I couldn't believe my eyes or glasses. I asked for what each of the coins mean and the conversion rate. He answered though he looked like he didn't want to, saying the gold ones were Galleons, the silver ones sickles and the bronze knuts. One Galleon was equal to 17 Sickles or 493 Knuts. 1 Sickle was 29 Knuts. 1 galleon was equal to 5 Pounds and a sickle was equal to half a pound. My 900 pounds would 180 galleons or 3060 sickles or 88740 Knuts. I took 500 G because I didn't want to come back again and again. We came back to the hall and I left to buy my supplies.

After I bought three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed hat for day wear, two pairs of protective dragon hide gloves, two winter cloaks and an all season wardrobe which costed 112G and resulted in a happy Madam Malkin, I went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for the potion ingredients. The place itself smelled horrible like a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. I bought the basic potions set that was already set aside for first years. I didn't trust them to not have sold substandard ingredients therefore I decided to look around later for another shop when I came again. Outside the apothecary, I checked my list to find I had only to buy my wand before I could raid the bookshop in the end.

The wand shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. I went inside and stood for a while before a soft voice said, "Good afternoon." If I was a lesser man I would have startled but I had years worth of experience of Dudley trying to sneak up to me, instead I stared at the thousands of narrow boxes piled on the shelves. An old man stood before me, his pale eyes wide and glistening. He said, "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." He started listing out the wood and core combinations of my parents and that the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way round. He traced my scar and said, “I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it,” - he went on talking but I could not not make out what he was talking. Some wizard was responsible for my scar? What had happened that day my parents died. Really, I should have buyed the books first. Why had no one come to explain things to me and how had Ollivander known that it was me? Was it because of the scar? I focused on Ollivander who had pulled out a measuring tape and asked me my dominant arm. I held out my right hand which the tape measured, shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head and even between the nostrils.

None of the first ten wands worked , some were snatched away before it could do anything, some wands refused to be in his hands and others caused small explosions on the shelfs. The larger the pile of tested wands became, the happier Ollivander seemed to become but I didn't see what was there to feel happy about. I wanted to strangle him every time his smile became wider, but I did not let it show. I had an awkward half smile on my face during the entire absurdity. At last he muttered something about curious things and handed me a "holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple” which had most disastrous effect of the wand bursting in to flames and only the blood red pheonix feather remaining behind. Ollivander looked shocked so it was rare of something like this to happen. "Never in my life, Mr. Potter," - he inhaled sharply before continuing - "But easily solved. Yes, yes. Just have to find the wood compatible to you." He led me to a workshop. He showed me blocks of wood lined neatly on a bench and asked me to touch it one by one. I did as he instructed and could feel nothing but a sparks in Cherry and Blackthorne woods as Ollivander informed me. I found my match in a wood that was of a creamy white colour. "Oh, Antique Pine." He sounded faraway in thought and didn't offer any commentary on this one. He asked me to come back in an hour. 

It was already nearly one o' clock and I decided to grab something to eat before going to buy books. I went to the Leaky Cauldron and ordered a lunch. I quickly gobbled up a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich, a packet of crisps and what the barkeep called butterbeer which tasted good. I went to Scribbulus Writing instruments to buy parchment, quills and ink which I had seen the goblins used and reckoned the same for the rest of the wizarding world. Then I headed to Flourish and Blootts where I bought the standard books for Hogwarts plus a variety of books which included _E. Nebit's Fairy Tales, Toadstool Tales, Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, Quidditch Through the Ages, Numerology and Grammatica, Children's Anthology of Monsters, Magical Creatures, Vampires Monologue, Book of Spells, Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, Chadwick's Charms: Volumes I to IV, Charms of Defense and Deterrence, Curses and Counter-Curses, The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection, Intermediate Transformation, Book of Potions, The Decline of Pagan Magic, Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Protection Charm your Mind: A practical guide to counter Legillimensy, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Rune Dictionary, Pureblood Directory and Unforgivable Curses and their legal implications_. To my surprise, there was a whole shelf of story books on me. Some of the titles were really unbelievable. I had never gone on an adventure to save an Atlantic princess at age eight, neither could I speak to Dragons nor did I ever dance with Veelas at nine. I could only speak to snakes right? I would have to find out what the whole deal is with my name being used like this without my knowledge. What would Uncle Vernon say.. Ah, yes I would have to get legal representation.

Paying the shop-owner a sizeable amount of 250G who kindly shrinked all the books which would return back to its normal state when touched with a wand and advised me to go to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy a trunk and a charmed bag. I agreed and thanked him, bearing in mind to go there after getting my wand. I was already an hour late. When I reached the shop, Mr. Ollivander presnted me my wand, ' Pine and pheonix feather, eleven inches, nice and stiff.' The moment I touched it warmth flooded my body and red and purple sparks shot out from the tip. I paid him the required 17G and left. Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment was located at the corner of Diagon Alley, I purchased a trunk, a light-weight and extension charmed book bag and headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor for a treat. I bought a large ice cream which was chocolate and raspberry flavored with chopped nuts. I went home in the train with a tons of questions which would at least partially answered from the books I bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Literally translates to find my key  
> *Spoiler*- We meet Sev in the next chapter!! C'ya


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!

The nerve of those self serving witches and wizards. I, who have defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, was left in a muggle household with no knowledge of magic. Not one person gave a darn about what happens to me in the 10 years I survived here. There is still the matter of the 7 books written every year after turned 4. Aunt Petunia was shocked after skimming those books and went on a tirade of how normal people didn't use children's name without their guardian's permission and that this would happen only in our freakish world. That made me even angrier as I was reminded that my only guardian was in wizard prison. I didn't even know who had held my key all these many years. At least the ledgers till dates have not shown too many discrepancies. That was a relief. I didn't have to worry about somebody trying to steal my money too with all the other things to take care of. I decided to myself I would sue the author to her last knut. I would make her pay for writing false stories that would already have created wrong impressions on people I wanted to befriend. I did not want anybody thinking of me as their knight in shining armor. Ew... Whoever does that will be straight away struck of my potential spouse list. I didn't want to think of the horrors that would certainly take place with so many teenage girls and boys in the same place. I was starting to regret ever thinking of reasons to not search for a spouse in the muggle world. But I reminded myself not to judge before reaching the school and seeing for myself. There is also this book that said those proficient in Legillimensy can read minds. I wonder if the school employs any such teachers. The book advised to never look in the eye and to calm the mind. But I don't think the latter will work with me anytime near. How could someone be okay with rifling through somebody else's mind. So I was starting with a little bit of meditation for now.

All the bad things aside, I have already read the school books and practiced the beginner spells without my wand. In Hogwarts: A History the author had specified that if we use our wand outside the magical world until the age of 17, we could be expelled from school and have our wands snapped. That was really sad but I didn't want to be expelled even before starting the school. I exercised daily and weeded the garden thrice in a week. I would take a book to park in the evenings and read peacefully. I wondered why my use of magic all these months were not questioned, but I would not look the horse in the mouth. I also found that the signet rings were either worn on the ring finger of the left finger and decided my heir Potter ring would go there and heir Black ring would go on the index finger of the same hand. The Selwyn one would have to wait some more time. I did not want to be seen wearing 3 rings when I was still 11 years old. Quidditch was a game I never wanted to play, flying was all cool and great but on a broomstick? What if it malfunctions and nobody realizes enough to cast a speed reducing spell, we would know the entire 300-500 m that we are either going to break our bones or in the most serious case die. I liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Ancient Runes the best. I would have liked the Dark Arts to be taught but I did not think the some of the wixen could stomach it. I also learnt it was the Killing curse that I had cast upon the rat and that which was responsible for my scar. I was lucky that magic could not be traced without a wand, or else I would have spent my entire life at the prison which was called Azkaban, savior or not. I want to go back to the alley once again to find attorneys soon.

On the 2nd of August, my relatives were leaving for a trip to London and asked for myself to be left in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They agreed without much fanfare as they had realized I had my wand with me. The pub was as grimy as the last time I saw it. This time I didn't ask the barkeep and went straight towards the brick wall, I recalled what the barkeep had done and I imitated it. The entrance opened and I walked out. I searched for a law firm. I found one after 15 minutes of walking around. It was named Travers and Co. I only had about 80G left and I wanted to talk to the lawyer before paying him even a knut from my pocket. I saw that a secretary was seated at the desk and went to inquire if a lawyer was available. The person asked for my name and I replied saying that it would be between me and my lawyer but that I had the required funds. He asked me to wait and went inside one of the rooms in hallway. He came back after a few minutes and asked me to go in. I was wearing a bandana today so I would have people gawking at my scar. I also didn't have round glasses as mentioned in the books because I had bought rectangular ones after the agreement had been made with the Dursleys. I went inside and saw a man of about 40-45 years with dirty blond hair and brown eyes which were looking at me with confusion. Yet, he stood up and introduced himself as Travis Travers and asked what he could do for me. I said politely and firmly, "A confidentiality agreement first and then we shall talk about my case." He looked affronted for a while before taking out a non-disclosure agreement. After reading it thoroughly and adding a few clauses that had more severe consequences if information was disclosed, I gave it to the lawyer to sign. He did so and a small tendril of magic connected us for a moment before it vanished. Oh, so magical agreements were different this way. I removed bandana then and brushed hair out of way. He looked shocked, before stuttering out a few "Harry Potter's" Then he visibly constrained himself and started talking about business. We discussed about my case and I had to applaud him for remaining straight faced even when I said, "I want to sue her for all she is worth." with a smile I had practiced on Dudley which had caused him to run to Aunt Petunia complaining that I was trying to kill him like I had killed the rat. We discussed the remuneration fees and other important aspects after which the contract was signed both sides. He had promised that he would take this case himself and it would be taken up in the Wizengamot (the wizard court) in early September so that I would not be hounded by press and be safe inside the Hogwarts walls. I somehow found myself respecting the man, apart from the first loss of composure, he had not let his emotions in the way of his work. I left after being promised correspondence regarding the case. He did not ask for my address and I wondered if it would come the same way as the Hogwarts letter. 

I went back to Leaky Cauldron for a Butterbeer which I had oddly missed. After drinking a pint I decided to stroll around for a bit before going to Gringotts. I reached Fortescue's and saw another alley just beside it. Curiosity got the better of me and I went inside, it was dark and twisty. It even looked like some walls had eyes or maybe they were human beings. A shiver ran up my spine hearing footsteps behind me. But I didn't let that deter me. I knew how to kill something without being found by the officials here and I knew the incantations for both the Cruciatus and the Imperious Curse. I saw shops selling shrunken heads, evil masks, an old hag selling.. was that human bones?, coffins and a Potions shop? I went towards the door and jumped when something settled on my shoulder. I slowly turned with a small beam of light shooting out of my fingertip all the while saying the incantation of the killing curse under my breath. When I fully turned around and pointed my finger straight into their face, they flinch back and I notice how they are wholly dressed in black, greasy hair glistening under my beam of light, eyes closed and hands raised in a universal gesture of 'I don't mean harm'. I let out out a small ball of light above us and he opens his obsidian black eyes look directly in to my green eyes before dropping his hands and saying, "Are you lost, boy?" in a monotone voice which somehow also sounds questioning. I stay silent not knowing what he will do to me if I answer with a No or God Forbid a Yes. "Can you not hear me?" He proceeds to sign the same. I sign a 'I don't talk to strangers', to which he signs back asking if my parents knew I am here. I sign a 'I don't care'. Like who really cares about dead parents who didn't bother to assign a proper guardian to their child thinks. The man sighs and signs a 'What are you doing here?'. 'What do you think I was standing in front of Potions shop for?', I sign back enjoying the twitch in his eyebrows that probably meant either irritation or embarrassment. He covers it up and signs 'Well then, what are you waiting for?'. I sign back a 'For you to stop interrogating me' and turned around imagining another twitch before opening the doors and heading to the counter with him following me. I ask for some of the ingredients that are mentioned in the first years potions textbook and in the Book of Potions and see that these are way better than the set I got from the apothecary in Diagon Alley. He clearly looks interested now and when I turn around he raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and declares, "So you can talk." I give a look that screams 'Clearly'. He looks as if he is fighting the amusement down and my smirk doesn't exactly help. He leaves to collect ingredients for himself while I look around the shop waiting for the hooded person to pack my ingredients. I see there were also potion flask engraved with a stylized angel of the type often shown on Victorian _funerary_ monuments and reach out to touch it when my hand is suddenly grabbed. The man in black again, what is with this man and his want to startle me. "Do you know what it is?" in a raised but worried voice. Worried? Why the hell would he sound worried I questioned myself even though some part of me was ticking away a box for this man in my potential spouse list. I sigh and answer "Angel's Trumpet Draught, sir. It's exact usage and effects are unknown, but it is most likely a poison because the flower Angel's Trumpet is poisonous. Are you happy now?" His lips twitch a bit and his eyes shine with amusement and interest. "I am a Potions Master and I teach at Hogwarts which I believe you shall attend starting this year or are you not old enough?" He says. "I shall start this September, sir." I confirm. He looks in to my eyes again and his eyes soften before saying, "I look forward to teaching you." I was flustered, who says things like that to someone you have just met. I take a calm breath before extending my hand out which he takes and shaking it firmly and say, "I await the opportunity to learn from you then, I guess." He leaves after that robes billowing behind him after paying. Looks like he has a penchant for drama, I chuckle to myself. When I finally walk towards the counter and ask the shop owner the cost he waives it of saying it was already paid and gives me a note on which read 'A Humble Guide for Potion Brewing You Cannot Live Without by Blossom Degrasse' in a neat spidery script. Did another box just get ticked? Curious, very curious.....

I reached No. 4 with a startling realization that I did not go to Gringotts. Was I so lost in thoughts that I didn't follow my to-do list today? Oh sweet Lords, yes it does seem so. As I went to sleep that day, I understood that mysterious man was going to be in the forefront of my list. And wasn't it good that I would get at least 6 years to woo him if he is my person. I went to sleep really excited about Hogwarts now. After that day, I went to Gringotts on the 14th again and withdrew 150G and bought the book that the Potions Master had recommended. I read all about the differences in dicing, cutting, splicing, about how to maintain a flame in perfect condition, how much pressure to put on the stirring rods and how that affects the potions and other details that were not listed in the book required for first year. I probably could recite them in sleep by the time September came around. I was slightly taller than my classmates with a proper weight and wore corrective lenses rather than those horrible round ones that were broken so many times. I also had found a person to conduct an appraisal on. My mission was coming along very nicely. All I could now was try to read other books which I have still not touched and not read the sizes of cauldrons which was better to brew a Alihotsy Draught or something as trivial for the supposedly 15th time in as many as 8 days. 

On September 1st Uncle Vernon dropped me off at King's Cross Station with a curt nod that looked like it hurt. If Aunt Petunia hadn't told me about 9 3/4 Quarters, I would have had to run around a headless chicken trying to find it. I pushed my trolley and ran into the wall between Platform 9 and 10 and a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. I was grateful that I was wearing my head band. Lord knows how a flock full of self-obsessed people would react when they see the Boy-Who-Lived would do? The title is pretty annoying by the way, as if my only achievement was living while all others died. I went and found an empty compartment after shrinking my trunk with a Reducio that I learnt from the Book of Spells. I locked the door with a Colloportus and sat down to Intermediate Transformation, it was a bit higher level for me and most of the topics went over my head, but I was determined to reread it until I could understand. Throughout the journey, I heard many people knocking at door but no one opened it for which they should be thankful. I had already changed in to my robes midway so when I heard a voice echoing through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately." I was ready only having to enlarge the trunk. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, a voice said “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!“C’mon, follow me — any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!”

I followed behind all the other stumbling and slipping first years onto the edge of a black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in  
the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n 4 to a boat!" The man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. I was followed behind by 2 girls and a boy. The man called out 'Forward' and all the boats started gliding forwards. I didn't give them much attention as I looked at the castle. It was stunning, better than how it was described in Hogwarts: A History for sure. It was brilliant thinking of the 7 years I was going to spend in here. Only thinking of the Library makes me drool. We reached a underground harbor where everyone clambered out. Seriously didn't anyone have grace around here. The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The doors swung open and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. “The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said the man. She pulled the doors wide open. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys’ house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We followed her into a small chamber. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes lingered for a moment on a blonde boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a redhead's smudged nose. “I shall return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.” I was waiting patiently for the women to return having taking off my head band when some people screamed in front of me. About twenty ghosts glided across the room muttering to each other. Pathetic. Some ghost had realized that they were in the middle of first years and waved at everyone and said, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff."

“Move along now,” said a sharp voice. “The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.” The Professor had returned. The professor ordered for everyone to form a line and follow her. I fell behind a sandy haired boy and walked out of the Chamber and in to the hall where everyone were sitting on four long tables and a raised dais on which the teachers were seated on chairs. It was a splendid place with thousands of candles floating mid-air. A bushy haired girl was telling someone her right that the ceiling was s bewitched to look like the sky outside. Honestly anyone who cared to know would have read the books before hand. I looked at the table to search for the mysterious Potions Master as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard’s hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn’t have let it in the house. All the upper year students were looking expectantly at the hat. I was distracted from my search the rip near the brim opened and it started to sing

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There’s nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can’t see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You’ll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!  
And don’t get in a flap!  
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap!” 

The whole hall burst into applause at that. The redhead from earlier said something about killing his his brother. The Professor stepped forward holding a roll of parchment and asked them to come forward to be sorted when our names are called. I looked at all the students wanting to see them before anybody made into my list. The Hannah Abott and her friend Susan Bones who had sat across me on the boat went to Hufflepuff. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became the first to Gryffindor whose table exploded into cheers. Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin, whereas Justin Flinch-Fletchy went to Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan sat on the stool for a whole minute before the hat called out Gryffindor. The bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger and the blonde boy, Neville Longbottom took 2 and 4 minutes respectively before going to Gryffindor. I wondered if this was because they fit all houses or because they didn't fit any. Morag McDougal went to Hufflepuff before Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin the moment the hat touched him. There was a Ravenclaw 'Moon', a Nott and Parkinson who went to Slytherin and a pair of twins who separated ways going to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Any time now. I was eagerly waiting for my turn. Sally-Anne Perks went into Hufflepuff before... "Potter, Harry" and all hell broke loose. Everybody started to whisper as I stepped forward firmly. I heard a “Potter, did she say?” and a “The Harry Potter?” before I put the hat on my head and waited calmly. “Hmm,” said a small voice in my ear. “Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage if a bit skewed morals, I see." "A very gifted mind too. Unconventional but brilliant. There’s talent, my goodness, yes — and a good amount of self-preservation, and what was that about a mission, now that’s interesting. Don't like many people now, do we. Now that is a fresh perspective if I have ever seen one( for what I thought about me being called The Boy-Who-Lived) So where shall I put you?” I thought about it, while Slytherin would be the obvious choice it was also a house that was constantly cast aspersions on for being in league with the Dark Lord. Gryffindor was a big no-no! However would I last 7 years constantly around that much noise. The Hufflepuffs all looked really 'touchy-feely' while that was not really a bad thing I don't think they understand the understand personal space. But they were all loyal to a fault which I really wanted in my future spouse. The Ravenclaws were all wise and would not take offence to a bit of experimentation. Where to go? The hat chuckled lowly at my dilemma. I told the hat that it was supposed to do the work and not me. It laughed a full-blown laugh now and told me, "I've not seen many wizards like you Mr. Potter, the last one almost 50 years ago. He was too affected by external factors and is going to be ruined soon, if what I overhear in the Headmaster's office is true. You have the potential to be great Mr. Potter and if Fates allow, to also save a genius mind before it is lost forever. Remember that Voldemort was not always Voldemort, he was also once a boy like you once wanting to be loved and cherished for his brilliance. But, he went about it wrongly. Do not trust people who are not who they portray to be." and called out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this qualify as a cliff-hanger, I hope so. Did you like it? 🤨🤨 Do you want the next chapter to be in Sev's POV or is this good or maybe an long due Interlude.


	6. INTERLUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!

**Petunia Dursley**

_Monster, that was what he had become. I wonder if it was because he was a freak already or it was because of us. I had no shame in_ _admitting how we had treated him. Why would I be ashamed? He was an abomination that was thrust into our very normal household without permission. It was no wonder even freaks like him had not wanted him. The day he killed the rat, I didn't not fear him because he was capable of murder rather because he was able to do it without an ounce of regret. I and my husband had not paid him much attention when he had first been sent to our home, but still the boy had not cried. He had always been a happy child, I had only to change his diapers thrice a day and he would still be smiling and gurgling at me when I went to him. He had always had the potential to be cruel, he had pushed Dudley down the stairs once in retaliation and he had thrown a few punches here and there but it was as if there was something stopping him from doing more. He had wanted our approval, just like I had once wanted, it was so clear but I did not yield. His mother had already destroyed our family with her freakish abilities, it was always Lily did that and Lily did this. Never about me. What had those skills led to at last, a premature death? He began changing when he was 8 he didn't want nor care for us recognizing him. It was as if a switch had been turned off and then when he was 10 again the switch no longer worked. He started exercising, but I didn't want to say anything because he got all his chores done in time. I thought the novelty would wear of in time. But, I realised how wrong I was when he killed the rat in front of all of us. His eyes so like Lily's other times were suddenly glowing. They looked like cold but heady, like he had gotten a thrill out of killing a rat, maybe he had. It was disconcerting, Lily had always practiced with making flowers bloom and the like when she had still not known about magic. Hell, the Snape boy had only made a branch fall beside me because I had bad-mouthed him. But Lily's demon child had killed something because he wanted to scare us and he had succeeded quite well too. Vernon could not look him in the eyes after knowing he could speak to snakes. Dudley ignored him most of the time and when I would see the beginnings of a tantrum, it would stop just as quickly with either only a look or a raised eyebrow. The power the child held! I knew we had created our own brand of Monster that knew what it was and that relished in it. I only hoped my family would be alive after he was done with us, because I had no delusions that he would not want to take revenge, because deep down I knew how it felt like._

* * *

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

_Inveiglement, that was what Albus had planned for Harry Potter, because what else would work, except the promise of love for a neglected, lonely young boy. He wanted the boy wholly under his thumb. He should have to die for the wizarding world when he had to and not one moment before or after on the orders of the Great Albus Dumbledore. He would complete his challenges and be the naïve boy I want him to be. It would not be very difficult as he would come to Hogwarts as malleable as Gold and Silver are. He had counted upon the Dursleys not wanting to send the boy to a Magic School, but it seemed like they had surprisingly, at least according to the letter Minerva had received back, maybe they thought he would not come back. He could not send Hagrid to introduce the boy to the wonders of Magic and subtly turn him towards Gryffindor and subsequently the Light. But, no matter, the boy would not be anything other than Gryffindor, his parents after all were. The boy's vault key had also vanished which I had not noticed until August. I suppose it was Potter Family magic that wanted the key to be in a place that it would be available to the heir. It would not be very difficult to get it back from Gringotts once he was free. But now he had reports to write for the ICW._

* * *

**Travis Travers**

_Ruthless, that was what he was. Harry Potter, the wizarding world's thrice damned savior. He was savage and bloodthirsty and he would do anything to be the victor in every challenge he faced. He may have his facial expressions under controls but the eyes, they had a raw power in them. They were eyes of a survivor and of what battles he had fought he had emerge broken but victorious. Those battles need not have been big but it was the experiences and the lessons they learnt that made a person. He was an overall honest person but he decided what others should know and how much. It was unnerving to see a boy only 11 years to hold such determination but I was impressed and so would my Lord be to know that the boy didn't really care much about the wizar_ _ding world. He could be a deadly enemy but he would make an outstanding ally to the dark. I had kept the boy's return quiet as expected of me, but he was not going to remain in the shadows for long. The case was going on well and the Wizengamot had fixed a date, which I had informed the boy. It would go as expected and the backlash would be severe, but f played correctly he would become more dear to the wizarding world and I had no doubts that he would play it well. The first week of September was surely going to be a treat._

* * *

**Severus Snape**

_Intriguing, that was what Severus had thought of the boy he had met at Mulpepper's. It was extremely difficult to break into Severus' shield of indifference, but the boy had done so and the boy had turned out to be Harry James Potter, the spawn of his worst enemy James Potter and his only best friend Lily Evans. He had not been looking forward to being in the presence of Harry bloody Potter for seven long years, but he had met him once without knowing his identity and his curiosity had been piqued. He had fully expected that boy to be in Slytherin, - sly, witty and sharp tongued - where else would he have suited, but it seemed he did not know him too well as the boy had gone and gotten sorted into Ravenclaw. The boy was not like James Potter nor like Lily, he was his own person. He had realized that because while James Potter had ridiculed him, bullied him, scared him even some times he had not intrigued him nor had sweet Lily who had wanted to be friends with him despite his ragged clothes, who had not let being different houses come between their relationship, whom Severus had called a Mudblood, whom he had sold to his Lord without realizing, whose child he had vowed to save. Harry Potter was defensive, not cheerful nor arrogant, it was apparent in his every word and every step he took. He was intelligent, he had recognized the Angel's Trumpet Draught after only seeing the flask. He didn't look like he had been treated like a prince all these years like Albus had assured the staff. He looked like an average boy, if slightly taller and with a good amount of muscle underneath, not like someone who had been treated to everything he wished, but someone who had earned his keep. Severus wanted to scream at the unfairity of it all, he had found one promising potions student and it had be HARRY POTTER. He only was slightly placated by the thought of James' reaction if his son would become a Potions Master and the hilarity of the situation had resulted him laughing himself silly with a bottle of Firewhiskey._

* * *

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

_Setback, that was what the boy had caused with his sorting into Ravenclaw. He had also not looked nervous or scared, he had been unconcerned about where he would go. It also seemed like he had got hold of his Gringotts key as he was dressed like a heir to the Potter house. He would have to take it from the boy before he got used to such grandeurs in life. Nonetheless Ravenclaw was still better than Slytherin. He would just have to be a little more direct as Ravenclaws were little more than booksmart. The hat had considered him, the great Albus Dumbledore for Ravenclaw but had quickly realized he was a true Gryffindor, all courage and strength and nobility. It would be a little difficult in maintaining the boy, because all they wanted to do was burrow their noses into their books, but that was also their weakness and he could exploit it. He could lure the boy with the promise of the books in the Restricted section of the Library or even information about his family. He would not let years of preparation go waste because of an ignorant swot. Yes, he had already succeeded in creating the Dark Lord now he would have to just mold the savior into how he wished for him to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? R&R  
> Extra Info: The starting letters of each paragraph form the word MIRIS which means 'Gift from God' and is of English origin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Filler Chapter..

Harry's POV

The hat called out, "Ravenclaw." I removed it and handed it to McGonagall who was staring at me with eyes wide open and began walking towards the last table. It was like a switch turned on and most people started clapping, mostly from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. Some Gryffindors were yelling that there had been a mistake. Even I thought so, but if I requested to be resorted to Slytherin, I guessed most of the Gryffindors would break. It would be damn funny. I sat down in the corner of the table and stared at the golden plates in front of me gripping my head band in my robe pocket tightly. What did these people expect, leave an orphan to be neglected and verbally abused 10 years in their life and they would become Gryffindors who acted without thinking. The students that were next to me started questioning about the scar and other things that I was not bothered to hear about. What did they think I was, public property? I lifted my head and stared at all them long enough for them to get the message. They were surprisingly not that dense, it may have been because they were upper year students and went back to the sorting. The sorting with the last boy going to Slytherin. Then the headmaster got up welcomed the students before asking us to start on dinner after saying a few odd words. All the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered whereas the Ravenclaws clapped politely but the Slytherins, not even the 1st years did anything. The food appeared in our plates and everybody started feeding themselves. I once again thanked the hat for not sorting me into Gryffindor. The way the redhead from earlier was eating could put me off eating for a year. There was a commotion when the Gryffindor ghost, supposed, showed how exactly he became known as Nearly-Headless Nick before asking them to help their house win the Cup that year because Slytherin had won it 6 years straight. Oh, so there was a House Cup. Knowing these people, no Head of House would be fair to other houses. I had just finished my dessert so I decided to look at the teachers. The Professors all sat at the High table with a golden throne like chair for the Headmaster. I found the mysterious Potions Master talking to a man with an absurd turban. It happened very suddenly. The Professor with the turban turned back while at the same time the Potions Master met my eyes and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar. I clutched my scar instinctively. Something to investigate on. I could see the war the Potions Master was fighting with himself clearly on whether to acknowledge me or not. I wanted to wave at him but that would raise more questions so I smirked. His eyebrows twitched and he looked away. 

The Headmaster stood after the table had been cleared and said that the forest on the grounds was forbidden and that it applied to even the elder students. His eyes were twinkling at a pair of twins sitting on the Gryffindor table. He also reminded the students that magic was forbidden in the corridors and that Quidditch which I was not interested in. Finally he warned that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. Was he kidding? I didn't see anybody laughing, not that anybody other than the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and a few younger Ravenclaws were listening to him. I almost laughed but held it back in time. Who keeps dangerous things in a school full of children and announces it to them. It was an invitation for rule-breaking, surely the man had to realize that. He also asked the students to sing the school song that was a farce. This man was definitely someone I wanted to avoid; Insane on top of being a biased Headmaster.

After a straining dinner, all of my year mates were led onto the staircases to the fifth floor by the prefects, Robert Hilliard and Tulip Karasu. The entrance to the common room was located at the top of a spiral staircase and was without a keyhole. There was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "In order to enter the common room, you must answer a riddle asked by the eagle; if you answer incorrectly wait for someone that can." Hilliard said. A voice is heard from the knocker then, " _Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters."_ Kurasa guesses the answer as wind accurately and the doors open into a wide, circular room with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which is reflected onto the domed ceiling. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Lady Ravenclaw made of white marble. The prefects then announced a few ground rules like the curfew time and that nobody from other houses was allowed into their common rooms. They also announced that Ravenclaws were prized for their intelligence, learning, wisdom and wit, not our grades nor our tendency to read more books. He informed us that our head of house was Professor Flitwick who teaches Charms and that discrimination and bullying was severely punished by him. He bid us a goodnight after informing prefects would be waiting at 7 o' sharp to show them around the around the school before heading to breakfast.

Why had the hat put me in Ravenclaw, surely it was my second most preference after Slytherin, but the hat had not given him any reasons as to why it thought Ravenclaw was better. Oh, the hat had told him he was brilliant and all that but I think it had a few other reasons. Why else would it tell me about Lord Voldemort and that we were very similar. Voldemort had been sorted into Slytherin right? It didn't make any sense.

The Ravenclaws had rectangular dormitories. There were only 4 boys in his year including him. He would have feel them out and see if anybody made it into the list. The four beds were arranged at the corners. 2 of the beds had windows overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. It was very beautiful. The others tried to talk to me and soon I realized that Terry Boot, was a person who loves his books more than people, Michael Corner was a dark haired fellow that was a Quidditch fanatic and that Anthony Goldstein was the most dateable out of the three, but definitely not my type, he seemed too outgoing and talkative. It was going to be a long seven years with only these people with company. They were treating him like an experiment at best and a criminal at worst with the way they were asking questions. The questions seemed to be getting more and more personal as I stayed quiet, arranging my things as I wanted. It was really not surprising that people were like this in the wizarding world, they never seemed to realize they were being snubbed. So I did the only thing that would work brilliantly. I said 'hello' imagining a snake in my mind. All 3 stopped, suddenly. "I said Hello" I told them now in English. The dark haired boy shouted, "you hissed something at us." There was clear fear in the boys' eyes. "Oh, I didn't realize." I told them bashfully. The fear grew more. "You are a dark wizard." the boy named declared as if it was a fact. "What is that?" I asked them. "Someone who supports YOU-KNOW-WHO." That was the stupid nickname given to Lord Voldemort, it was stupider than his'. I dropped my act then, because who wanted to even be nice to people who were scared of a silly name. "I will say this only once, listen to me and listen clearly, if anything that happens in these 7 years make it outside these walls by any means, you will not live through the night. This is not a threat, it is a promise. I have killed before and I will not hesitate to do it again. Understand?" They all nodded scared out of their minds. Yet it would become a problems if they act like this outside the dormitories. "If you prove to be trustworthy, then you will be included in my plans. You said you wanted to know about me right? I was raised in the muggle world by my Aunt and Uncle who are muggles by the way, I didn't not know about your world before my letter came. I have not still decided which side I want to support because I don't know what either side entails. And I suggest you to do the same." 

I went to sleep that day thinking of the pain in my scar, it was either the Potions Master or the absurd turbaned Professor. If it was the Potions Professor, it should have happened at Mulpepper's too. Either it was a new development or there was something fishy behind the use of the turban. I will have to ask around tomorrow morning.. 

Monday morning came early and bright. I saw that only I had woken up and quickly showered and went into the Common Room. The bookshelves held all sorts of books, they even had a few of the Darker sorts. I took up a book named Extreme Incantations by Violeta Stitch. I surmised that the power behind the spell also mattered. It was a good morning read. I also wanted to see if they had a gym of sorts, it was the first time I had missed doing my exercises. By the time it was half past 6 quite a few people had gathered in the Common Room reading their own books. The 3 boys from my dorm were standing in front of me, awkwardly. I said "Hello?" They all started whispering things at once so I stopped them with a raised hand and asked them if they had come to a conclusion. They all nodded and I asked, "Which is?" "To follow you." Corner said. I certainly didn't expect that. "I don't want followers, I only want friends that I can trust. Is that good for you?" I asked and they all beamed. Is this the way people made friends, it was certainly very easy. "Do you know the classes scheduled for today?" I asked pointing to their bookbags. No, but we heard from a second year student that Ravenclaws have Charms and Herbology on Mondays before Lunch. I thanked them and went to the dorm to pick my books. I came back to see that all the first years were lining up next to the prefects. I went and joined the boys who were talking about the Professors. I had little interest in anybody other than the Potions Master and the Professor with the turban and as they were talking about the Transfiguration Professor McGonagall I didn't pay too much attention. I went to Prefect Hillard who seemed surprised but greeted me cordially. I asked him what the turbaned Professor was called. He seemed skeptical before answering it was Professor Quirrell who previously taught Muggle Studies but now had taken up the DADA position. I also learnt about the curse on the position. I asked him if they didn't have any professionals who could break the curse or whatever. He looked embarrassed for a second before he asked me why I was asking about him. I waved it off saying I had seen him in Diagon Alley when I went shopping which he believed readily. Fools. I asked about the other teachers and how they were. He told me about a ghost that only taught about goblin rebellions for History of Magic, that McGonagall was Gryffindor Head of House, Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration Professor who was surprisingly quite fair to everyone, the Potions Professor Snape who was partial towards his house Slytherin. "He is always awarding points to Slytherin and docking them off of Gryffindor without rhyme or reason. He avoids a few points to Ravenclaw on rare occasions but ignores Hufflepuff entirely," That did not sound like something a fair teacher would do. " It is better to not irritate him by asking too many questions, he gives the worst detentions." The man description was nothing like what he had imagined but he would see for himself before deciding anything. The other prefect Karasu intervened before I could ask him anything else. 

The prefects showed all the classrooms in which the first year classes would take place except the Dungeons, Greenhouses and the Astronomy Tower to which we had been given thorough instructions for. They asked us to take note of the trick stairs, the 3rd floor corridor which was off-bounds and the Library. We were then led to the breakfast hall where we were the first students to arrive. Professor McGonagall and another were already seated and eating. I sat in the corner with Goldstein next to me and Boot and Corner across us. I asked them all to call me Harry because I didn't want it to seem like I had made no friends to anybody watching closely. They agreed and asked me to call them by their first names too. We all were given our timetables in which I noted that we had brought the correct books with us. There was a double period of DADA in the afternoon. Then suddenly hundreds of owls came into the hall bearing letters and packages. I got a letter from Travers which I kept in bag and left for the Charms classroom which was in the 3rd floor along with the boys. "Have you had any training in shielding your mind?" I asked, curious. They all stared at each other bewildered before shaking their heads. "Are your parents magical?" I asked. They were probably like my mother who had non-magical parents. But at least one of everyone's parents were magical. Did parents not care about their children's mind at all. "Ok, for now do not look at anybody's eyes. I will tell you the reason later." They all nodded and we went into the classroom to see Professor Flitwick already there. We greeted the Professor politely who looked at me stunned before greeting in return. He asked us to take our seats and start reading until everyone came. The girls from Ravenclaw were next to arrive and took seats around us. The Hufflepuffs all came in 5 minutes later.

Professor Flitwick started the class with roll-call and lectured on the basics which I had already learnt from the book. Even a few other Ravenclaws looked bored. After Charms was Herbology for which we had to go down to the Greenhouses where we learnt from Professor Sprout that the whole of first year was dedicated to learning names and properties of different plants and fungi. After the boring 2 periods was Lunch and then DADA where the Professor stuttered so much that it was very difficult to take notes. I also got to confirm that this Professor Quirrell was the reason for the pain in my scar. We went back to our dorms after the end of classes and informed them of Legilimensy. They all looked disgusted at someone accessing their minds before they asked to borrow the book to which I agreed as I didn't want anybody to learn about me through them. Before Thursday I had learnt Hilliard was right about Professor Binns and that only Professor McGonagall let them use their wands. I received 5 points for turning my matchstick into a needle that time. The Astronomy Class took place at midnight on the highest tower on Wednesdays every week. It was there my first confrontation happened. A boy called Ron Weasley was apparently telling all his dorm-mates that I was best friends with him and came to introduce me to them, I stayed silent not wanting to waste my time on yet another delusional person. Terry and Anthony came and stood either sides of me while Michael stood in front of me. This angered the Weasley as he pulled out his wand. The Professor reached just in time to see this and asked Sue Li who promptly delivered the story of what happened. The Professor docked 15 points from him and gave us 2 points each for remaining disciplined. Michael and Anthony started snickering after the Professor went to the front of the class. This vexed the Weasley even more, but he didn't do anything until the end of the class when he asked them to an honor duel in the Trophy Room at Midnight tomorrow. The Malfoy boy was close by and listening intently. Knowing how Slytherins worked I nodded to Anthony who accepted it and named their seconds and we left. 

"I don't know any offensive or defensive spells Harry." He informed me worriedly in the dorm. I liked that he still had accepted the challenge with all these doubts. "Whoever said that I wanted you and Michael to go? Do you even know where the Trophy Room is?" I asked. Terry was the one who got it first and told the others to which they laughed. Even I smiled at that Weasley getting caught. I took out the letter I had gotten this morning and read that the trial would be taking place on the 10th and that I could expect a very large sum of money to be added into my Vault before the end of that day. I wrote a letter telling him about my Magical Guardian issue and if somebody could take up my Guardianship after the news was released to the papers. I didn't want anybody to interfere in my life from now on. I sealed the letter with the Potter heir which was only visible to only those who knew I had taken up the Heirship. I would send the letter tomorrow using Anthony's owl. Sleep evaded me for some more time as I thought about the double Potions class that I had tomorrow. I didn't want to judge the man based on whatever Prefect Hilliard had told me as my neighbors and teachers had done listening to the Dursleys. I was annoyed that I was not able to dedicate any time to my spouse hunting. The home works assigned for the subjects needed of research and we had spent evenings holed up in the Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want Harry to consider anybody else before deciding Severus is 'it' for him?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but with Sev's POV!!

**SEVERUS' POV**

In my 10 years of teaching a few hundred students, I had never ever thought about how I am going to present the class, not once. But something about the Potter boy made me want to go above and beyond the call of duty. Although Potions is my passion, I had little patience to teach the same syllabus to dunderheads year after year. I have never had one student who was good at practical's simply because they love the intricacies and respect the subject. Either they knew the whole book by rote or they never liked the subject because I was the one that taught it. I didn't like the job and knowing Dumbledore he would not send me away even if I came close to committing murder. It was a recurrent process, fill the blackboard with instructions, throw a few snarky comments every time a student does something wrong, take points from all houses except Slytherin, assign essays and grade them with a few snide remarks written on the side. Yet this year I had declared to somebody that I looked forward to teaching them without knowing anything about said person. It had come back to bite me in the back now. I could not change because I did not know how else to handle a class. But I also did not want to change for the Potter spawn. But I also knew how it felt to be treated on a preconceived notion. Oh, all of the universe has conspired against me. I was not looking forward to tomorrow at all. I could not even get drunk with my vintage Firewhiskey as I have 7th years for tomorrow morning. 

Like everyday, the sun had risen without my permission and I had to get ready for breakfast before monitoring a handful of NEWT' students who at least had a few brain cells. The class ended without anybody's cauldron melting or god forbid an explosion. Lunch came and went and I was still in my office. The next class would start in a few more minutes and I had still not decided how to act towards the boy. Why had I gone to the store on that wretched day. It would have been so much better. It would have been tolerable even if the boy had gotten sorted into Slytherin. I could have acted irritated and still given him as many points as he actually deserved. But everyone knows that I do not award Ravenclaws points except on rare occasions. It was such a shame really. If what I had seen at the shop was any indication, he would earn many points in all his classes. 

The students were already seated when I entered the class. I started the class with roll call and paused at his name, “Ah, yes,” I said softly, “Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity.” I did not know why I said that. The boy narrowed his eyes and called out an 'Yes, sir.' I continued on and gave my yearly speech, “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” The boy had the nerve to smile right at me. I called out suddenly, “Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” He grinned lazily before raising an eyebrow and answering the question. "The Draught of Living Death," He paused and then added, "sir." I could not control this madness, I knew he would answer every question I posed to him correctly and that he had the guts to call me out on a question if it was out of syllabus. Still I continued, “What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” He answered again, "They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite, sir." I perceived that I would not win this game so I announced that he would receive 2 points for correct answers and lose 1 for his cheek. It was surely better than simply taking points. "We are going to brew a simple potion to cure boils. The instructions are on the board and you'll be working in pairs." I swept around watching everybody weigh nettle and crush snake fangs. The boy had stewed his horned slugs perfectly when I saw him on my next round. He even stopped Corner who was going to add the Porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. I would normally have awarded points to a Slytherin and docked it from Gryffindor for that action but he was a Ravenclaw, so I did nothing and commented on a few potions for their inconsistencies in color. I need not have worried so much. The class had gone peacefully. I had only taken 1 point of James Potter's spawn in his first class. I didn't want to be reminded of the 1 point given, Thank you very much. But my bubble soon burst as he didn't leave when his classmates all left. What did he want now. Didn't I deserve some peace after all this. 

"So, whom do you hate? My father or my mother?" He asked. I was concerned. How could the boy have realized? How could he ask such a thing without any feeling. Seeing my expression he continued, "I already have seen that look which crossed your eyes when you called my name." What had he seen in me? Hate? Jealousy? Anger? Bitterness? Envy? These were everything I felt. As a spy I had to detach myself from emotions but not before understanding each and every one of them and accepting them. I hated James Potter and his crew for bullying me when I had done nothing to them. I was jealous of him because he got Lily. I was angry at myself for calling her a Mudblood. I had envied every person with good clothes and parents. I realized I had become a bitter person whilst hating everything relating to James Potter. "Who?" I only realized it was me who had spoken it when he answered me with a soft "Aunt Petunia, my mother's sister." I had seen Petunia's jealousy first hand. I was the one who who had intercepted her letter. It was a low blow even if the boy didn't seem to realize it. I sat down heavily on the chair realizing I had become the thing that I hated most. I was inflicting that one thing which had hurt me so much during my years at Hogwarts. "I'm Sorry." I said. I didn't know who I was apologizing to. All the students that I terrorized or him alone. He came around the table and placed a hand on my shoulder and said "I forgive you." I had not realized how much I had wanted to hear those words until it was said. After I had gained my wayward composure, what was it about this boy that always caused my carefully sculpted masks to slip away, I turned my face to see him smiling at me like I was something adorable. What in the seven hells? "So?" He asked. "What?" I asked before I understood he was waiting for my answer. "Your father." I said. He only continued to smile at me and I only registered the reason behind that smile when he said, "You cannot change all of a sudden, it will only cause heart strokes to the upper year students, especially Gryffindors." He laughed at that, even I could not control the twitching of my lips as I imagined giving points to the twins for their potions. I was reminded of how close we were when his hand suddenly grazed the back of my neck. I stood up. He seemed confused at my action before looking thoughtful and slowly shaking his head when I asked if he had no classes for today. "I want you to teach me Potions." he suddenly demanded. I couldn't let go of this opportunity even if hell froze over. "If you haven't noticed Mr. Potter, that was what I was trying to do in the last hour." I smirked to let him know I was just joking. He blushed before hurriedly telling me that he wanted extra classes. I raised an eyebrow at that. "I want you to forget that I am James or Lily Potter's son and teach me brewing. I could wear the headband too if you want." Could I really forget he is their son. I looked at him, he was gazing at me with so much hope shining in his eyes. I decided then to leave the past behind and start living for myself and this boy he had vowed to protect. I nodded and he beamed at me. "How does Saturday every week after dinner sound?" He asked me. I nodded again. He brought his hand forward and I clutched at it firmly and shook twice before bidding him Goodbye and wondering where my life was headed to.

The next day was a test. I knew it, what else would a Gryffindor-Slytherin Double Potions hour mean. The Longbottom boy would have suffered more time under the effect of his dreadful potion if I had not remembered yesterday's discussion and cast an _Eliminata_ on him and vanished the potion. Asking the class to remain silent and threatening them with a few unattractive detentions, I levitated him to the Hospital Wing where I saw none else than Harry Potter sitting on a stool next to a bed where the Goldstein boy was being treated by Madam Pomphrey and reading a book. I went and dropped the boy, gently, on the next bed. Madam Pomphrey tutted and came to see to Longbottom. Potter and Goldstein were talking to each other in hushed voices before Potter turned towards me and smiled. I nodded subtly and told the Matron that I would be sending a friend of his, pointing to Longbottom, after class. I went back to class and decided I had to gift myself something for doing a good deed today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the transition too fast? Honestly, I don't know what I did with this chapter. R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for your precious comments on the Last chapter🥰🥰 A short update for y'll..

**Harry's POV**

Saturday, after dinner I was walking towards the Dungeons thinking about the past few days. Thursday had been a very fine day after all. I didn't know what had made me ask for extra classes but it was a decision well made as I would be able to see him every week without his usual masks. I had informed the others about my wandless magic on Friday. They all had been bewildered and had asked questions left and right. I had told them I would help them practice which had led to a tutoring session because there were no classes after Lunch. Anthony had been feeling faint after producing a small beam of light and I had taken him to the Hospital Wing. Just when Madam Pomphrey had declared that he just needed a bit of rest and I had taken out my book to read whilst keeping Anthony company, a boy was levitated onto the next bed. Anthony asked who it was and I leaned towards him and said "Longbottom, Potions." I had looked up and seen Professor Snape and smiled at him. I really had not expected I could change someone like him, but I was glad I had taken the initiative. He had been adorable when he had started crying though I would never tell him that directly, I liked myself alive very much. He had a mask on just like me even though his emotions are more complicated than mine. He must have really not realized how he was just taking out his anger at all of his students. He seemed to be a good person otherwise. He had left after nodding at me. The Longbottom boy had looked terrified at the prospect of more potions when Madam Pomphrey had left. I went and sat on the stool beside his bed and introduced myself before Anthony had loudly announced his name from behind me. Longbottom stuttered out his name- Neville - and a 'Harry Potter'. Anthony had started to snicker slightly at that but stopped as I turned and glared at him. I had turned to Neville who was smiling awkwardly and said, "It's going to be alright. The Potion should cure you instantly and I have read it does not even have that bad of a taste too." This seemed to placate the boy somewhat and after Madam Pomphrey had returned and made him swallow the whole vial in one gulp and left, he had thanked me. 

The Professor had not mentioned a place so I had asked Prefect Hilliard for directions to his office. I reached the door and knocked twice. The door swung open and I walked inside to see Professor Snape marking essays. He asked me to take a seat and wait for a while which I did. Looking around, I saw the office itself was plain, there had not been any attempt to personalize it. I turned away from the bare looking walls towards the Professor who was anything but plain. He had a very strong hold on his emotions but underneath the snarky demeanor he was an admirable person. I had noticed he had made the instructions appear on the board without using his wand, that would make for a educational conversation. He finished with his work at quarter past 8 and led me towards what looked liked his worktop. The surroundings had shelfs filled with books and journals and lots of potions ingredients. He confirmed the same with a remark of, "One explosion Potter and you will be out of the school before you can spell out sorry." I only grinned at him and said "Harry." He raised an eyebrow confused. So I said, "My name's Harry." "Are we supposed to exchange pleasantries and drink tea while chatting about my work and your school next?" He asked. I grinned cheekily before saying, "If that is your wish, Professor" and bowed dramatically. I looked up to see him trying to cover a smile and smirked smugly. "Don't forget I can still hand out detentions Potter." "Never, sir." I answer and he proceeds to tell me that we shall complete the first year potions before advancing to higher levels. It was sensible and I agreed. "We shall start with the Boils-Cure Potion" he declared and I started preparing the ingredients. He gave me pointers throughout the brewing time. I tried hard to not forget anything so that I could write it all down once I reach the dormitory. The potion turned out perfectly well which we then bottled. When we were back in his office, he asked me if I had had practice in cooking. I told him that I would answer the question only if he allowed me to ask a question of my own. He sent me away without responding to my offer.

The boys were waiting for me when I arrived. They all excitedly they had been practicing the Levitation Charm and that a letter came through while I was away. I congratulated them and the letter that was lying on my bed. I opened it and read,

Mr. Potter, 

I understand your concerns about the Magical Guardian affair. It would be very troubling if persons from either side of the war get your Guardianship. They could restrict your finances and control how you are perceived by the general public.I assume you don't know anybody who you trust to take up the Guardianship, if that is so, might I suggest myself. I have no known relatives nor responsibilities on the Wizengamot, we could create a contract if you wish. if you already have a person in mind I would suggest an olde family contract which does not allow those without your blood to handle any of your vaults which I have sent along for you to review. I required you to send me the name and a written statement of theirs agreeing to take up the mantle of your guardian. I can get the papers filed surreptitiously and before the trial if you reply as soon as you receive finish reviewing the contract and adding any clauses.

Your Well Wisher. 

The wizards and witches of Britain were an unknown right now. I didn't trust anybody and Travers was smart enough to realize that. There was always a reason for why we did something, even though the Lawyer wasn't forthcoming with his intentions. I put in a clause that made terminating the contract whenever I wanted easier. My lodging arrangements would have to remain my own as did my finances. I also pitched in clauses which would not allow him to make any decision as my Guardian without first informing me and that of my safety. These were the only things that would do the most damage if not prevented as I saw it now. Whatever the man had in could not have been very bad as he had had adequate time in his office to do me in, as there he had only been under a confidentiality agreement. It was not what I wanted but it would have to do for now. I penned a letter asking for him not to be offended and to send me the signed contract by tomorrow. 

The morning after the trial I was buzzing with excitement. I had already learnt from Travers that almost a 1Million G had been deposited to the Potter Family Vault yesterday night and also got a transcript of the trial and the news to be printed tomorrow. The newspaper would be delivered any moment now and wixen all over the country would realize I was not the fairy tale hero that would save damsels in distress like it was portrayed in those books. I wondered how everyone would react, the boys already knew something big was going to happen but not what. I had told them they would enjoy it much better with everyone else. The owls swooped into the Great hall usually, the shrieks sounded not a minute later and the owls flew away before they could have been caught in the crossfire. I wanted to smile cruelly at each of the girls that had screeched, they all had been enjoying false book about him when he had actually been working for the Dursleys like a slave. Anthony started reading the paper aloud for Michael and Terry who had not subscribed for it.

**_Boy-Who-Lived sues celebrity author Idina Cresswell_ **

_By Duane Hersh_

_The Harry Potter v/s Idina Cresswell, trial concluded yesterday evening in front of the esteemed Minister and the Wizengamot at the Ministry of Magic. _The trial was held in a closed meeting and only technicalities were revealed to us at 'THE DAILY PROPHET'._ Miss Cresswell has written 7 books of The Savior series and a few short stories. The charges filed against her were 7 and 3/4 counts of violation of "right of publicity" . Harry Potter's Attorney, Travis Travers said "The series is a complete fabrication. She used the name of the only Heir to the Noble and Ancient _House of_ Potter without permission from either his Muggle Guardians nor Magical Guardian." This will come as a shock to many witches and wizards who have read the books and idolized the Savior. _The Potter Trust Vault's are rumored to have become at least 100,000,000 G richer.__

_Why has the case been filed now 6 years after the first book was released? Did our Savior not know of the books? Why does he have Muggle Guardians? Where has he been living all these years? We hope that our readers know that we are trying hard to answer these questions for you._

_Until Next Time._

The whole Great Hall started whispering and pointing fingers at me, but I did not care. Travers had just created an amazing opportunity for me to speak up against the Dursleys. I pondered about what the punishment they would get while eating breakfast. But that would have to wait until Summer next year. Some 2nd year girls were openly crying and the Weasley boy had turned green. The boys were certainly debating amongst themselves whether to broach the topic now or not. It was fortunately a History of Magic class next so I whispered a 'later' to Michael who was sitting next to me. I saw that Professor Snape's eyes were glittering with mirth and an unfamiliar emotion. I didn't pay too much mind to that as I saw the Malfoy boy smirk at me before giving me a subtle thumbs-up. I nodded in acknowledgement. Breakfast came to an end and we left to the classroom where I told them about my Aunt and Uncle. They seemed worried before I assured them I had taken care of it. Anthony patted my shoulder and said, "If you ever want a place stay, my family manor will be open for you." I thanked him and turned before he could see how much his words had affected me. He was certainly not spouse material but I knew I had earned a friend in him. 

After the boring History of Magic class we had Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs. McGonagall had the others turning match sticks into needles again but I was permitted to study ahead. Professor tried to teach us about Imps in the DADA class, the key word being tried. The rest of the day passed swiftly with the boys playing Exploding-Snap and me trying to read some book over all their noise. We were walking to Dinner when a Gryffindor Prefect had handed me a note saying it was from Dumbledore. What did that man want now? Was it about the morning's article? Was the man a chrysophilist on top of being insane? I opened the note to see that he had invited me for tea at 4:00 pm tomorrow and that he favored Sherbet Lemons. How could he asks for bribes so shamelessly. I would definitely forward this to Travers and see if my Head of House could come with me to the meeting tomorrow evening. If the man thought I would be alone with him anywhere, he would be very disappointed. I should take care not to let monetary figures be printed in the newspapers from the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to write the article longer, but this is what came of it!! R&R please ❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello..

The next morning I went to Professor Flitwick and asked him if he would accompany me to the Headmaster's office after showing the note. He agreed to meet me at the Tower before 4. It was a relief as I had not wanted to go alone anywhere near that man. We had Potions that day and Professor Snape even awarded Ravenclaw 3 points for a correct answer by Mandy Brocklehurst. Michael and I made a perfect potion to which he nodded at us. I realized we were going to brew this again on Saturday and pondered over what could be changed to make it more effective and less time consuming. It was not a successful endeavor. As the class ended I went to the Dorm and opened my copy of Protection Charm your mind and began practicing. It was 10 minutes to 4 when Terry reminded me about the meeting and I met Professor Flitwick outside the tower. The meditation caused a certain calmness in mind without having to worry about thoughts, it was described as the first step to clearing your thoughts. The next step was boxing your memories and ranking them from thoughts that can be known to others to secret ones. The walk towards the Headmaster's office was quiet only disturbed by a few questions from Professor Flitwick. 

Sherbet Lemon was actually the password for the Gargoyle. There was a door behind it which opened readily after knocking 3 times. He was sitting on his chair with a benign smile on his face. He actually thanked Professor Flitwick for escorting me and told him to leave. When Professor Flitwick told him that I had requested his presence here. He turned to me, "There is no need for Professor Flitwick to be here, my dear boy. I only called you here to inquire about how you are coping with your classes. Surely you must realize how busy he must be. You should not squander Professor Flitwick's time this way, my boy." he scolded all the while looking like he was talking to a 5-year old kid. I wanted to scowl at him but I put up an innocent face and said matter-of-factly, "But, but you are the Headmaster of the school while Professor Flitwick is only a teacher. You must be more busy, Headmaster Dumbledore." If I had emphasized on the dumb as I said it, nobody could say anything now could they? He looked stunned for a moment before visibly laughing as if I had not just insulted him and said he understands why the hat put me in Ravenclaw now. I looked at him disbelievingly. He could not be that crazy definitely. He asked both of us to sit and asked me about how it was to be here. I told him about how the castle was splendid, that the books in the tower were informative, the prefects helpful and his friends whom he liked very much. I knew I was gushing and by the twinkle in the man's eyes he didn't doubt me. He continued to ask questions about classes and other trivial things before asking me about my Gringotts Vault key.

Found the thief! "I didn't know I had a Vault Headmaster." I said acting confused. "How then did you purchase school supplies my boy?" he asked for all intents and purposes an old man concerned about how I got the money, but I knew what it really was. He wanted to know how the key had disappeared from under his watch. I knew the goblins would lie for me or rather more money if required, therefore, "I took a loan of 1000 G from them, sir, they told me they would provide it for all 7 years and that I could pay back after I got a job." Professor Flitwick squeaked and Dumbledore's eyes widened, but didn't lose its twinkle, if anything it had increased. "Mr. Potter, did they not inform you about the interest rates?" The Professor asked. "They did, Professor, 25%," He looked like he would fall out of the chair and Dumbledore seemed to become more happier. "But you need not worry Professor I have no need for loans from now, I earned a lot of money from his Lawsuit. " While Professor Flitwick sighed with relief, Dumbledore deflated visibly before he controlled his face again.

"Why did you file a case my boy?" he asked. Weird, I had seen him reading the paper yesterday. "I purchased one of the books to take home with me when I came to Diagon Alley for the first time, sir, Aunt Petunia informed me that it was illegal to use somebody's name without permission in the Muggle world. So we searched for a Lawyer next time and asked him if it was legal in the Magical world." There was something wrong about this man, why would he feel bad about me having money and overjoyed at the opposite. What was he hoping to gain from this conversation?

"Do you want to know anything else sir?"

"No, my boy. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Your parents were very dear to me. In fact I was the one who placed you with your Aunt Petunia, your only remaining family. I was outraged at his effrontery. He discarded me into the Muggle world when I could have grown up here with magical people. I would have been loved, cherished, respected like I was supposed to be. But because of this man, this one insane man, I grew up as an outcast working for a family who treated me like a domestic helper rather than a family member. I could not imagine how my parents would have been if they had really been close to such a man. I smiled at him awkwardly, "Did nobody want to adopt me here in the magical world? I love my aunt and uncle sir," that definitely left a bad taste in my mouth, "but I could have grown up with magic all these years, sir. I could have read so many books." 

"Anybody would have adopted you Harry my boy. But your safety was more important," the 'rather than your happiness' was clear "The remaining Death-Eaters were being rounded up and they could have hurt you. It was in your best interests that I took the decision." "Thank you, sir, May I leave now?" "Sure, my boy. Remember you can always drop by to chat. It gets lonely here for an old man." The audacity! We left the office and reached the Ravenclaw tower when Professor Flitwick said, "You are a bright young man Mr. Potter, you will do great things in life." and left. Whatever did he mean by that. 

The weeks passed by in a slow pace. The classes were interesting in the sense that there were becoming more practical now. The first practical Charms class had been held on the day before Halloween. I and the boys had already been practicing the first year spells and it was not very difficult for us. Some others like Sue Li, Padma Patil and Susan Bones were able to produce admirable results. The rest of the class managed to at least make the feather twitch and shake before the class ended. Some of the upper years had been talking excitedly about the Feast. It was unlike the Ravenclaws who only took bites between reading to talk about food. It was all for naught as midway through the meal, Professor Quirrell came running into the hall and announced that there was a troll in the Dungeons. The biased half-wit that Dumbledore was, asked the students to return to their Common Rooms and the mindless fools that the students were especially Slytherin and Hufflepuff whose dorms were in the Dungeons or nearby followed. The feast was provided in the Common Room by tiny beings that were apparently house-elves that did all the work around here. Their eyes glittered and watered every time somebody said 'Thank you'. Odd. The night passed in trepidation for all others except me. Honestly I couldn't understand why they were even remotely afraid. They were safe in their beds and the troll luckily was still in the dungeons and even if it was in the 7th floor there was no chance that it could answer the riddle posed by the knocker.

The rumor mill was at an all time high that next morning. Allegedly some Gryffindor girl had been hiding in a washroom and the troll had banged her head with a club. Or the variation in which I had gone and saved her. Michael and Terry were doing everything they could to spread that one around. No news was being imparted by the teachers. I had been holed up inside the Library pretty much the whole day because classes had been cancelled. Saturday came and with it my first fight with the Potions Master. I had been thinking we had been close after so many hours of brewing potions together and talking freely to each other, but he didn't think so. I had only asked about why he was limping and he had gone all Dungeon bat, like the 7th years had nicknamed him, on me. "Just because you are somewhat proficient at Potions and I tolerate you once a week does not mean that I will start divulging my daily doings with you, Potter." I did not know why I had been hurt by that. I had only grown stronger and determined when Madam Colby had left. This man had just decided that he would not inform me of why his leg was injured. It was not important nor necessary for me to know, but when he said it like that, it hurt. For the first time in the 8 weeks that I had been here, there was no talk of how he improved the potion nor me teasing him when he got too proud. The mood had completely been overturned. I asked him if I should stop coming by after he cast a statis spell on the potion. He looked surprised and then guilty before saying, "If that is what you wish." I left to the Tower without turning back. 

The following weeks were downright miserable. He didn't acknowledge me in class, nor in the extra hour that we brewed. I bore 3 weeks of monotonous potion making before I snapped. By the time December came around I had decided I had had enough. I learned the same in the same through the Double Potions class. I did not have to waste my time coming down to the dungeons simply for a repeat with a person who won't even apologize. I did not expect _any_ grand expression of regret or anything, a simple confession that what he had done was right would have been enough. But if he didn't deem me fit to show some basic courtesy there was no use in going back. I spent the time learning and practicing spells from the Chadwick's Charms book. The boys had even gotten a hang of proper meditation and didn't fall asleep nowadays. We spent the afternoons beside the lake, making things happen without our wands. It had turned into a competition of sorts near the end of December. I had still not received an apology in any manner and I was stubborn to the last bone to not go back to the extra classes till he repented his inane outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies for the late update.😭😭

Harry's POV

The start of January didn't do much for our temporarily held off Potions sessions. But the rumor behind the Halloween incident was confirmed by the papers. There was an article about the student being admitted to St.Mungos but that neither the school nor the hospital had informed the parents. They seemed to have known only when said student sent a letter post recovery. It also said something about the parents thinking of withdrawing the student from school.  
  
I had been starting to get the idea that the Potions Professor would never apologize before he held me back in class one day in February. I steeled myself and told the boys to go ahead without me. After the class was emptied of stranglers by a glare from the Potions Master, I went and stood in front of the desk and crossed my hands on my chest and said, "You wanted to see me Professor. "  
  
" Yes Mr. Potter ," He grimaced at the Potter before straightening his expression and saying " I apologize for letting my emotions get the better of me and hope that we will return to our previous arrangement." I beamed at him and said, "I appreciate and accept your apology. " He looked stunned. Did he think I would not accept his apology? This man was so much more complicated than I thought. "Professor?" "Yes, Mr. Potter, you may continue attending the extra hour of Potions from this week." He replied with a tinge of red in his cheeks. "Thank you Professor. Will see you on Saturday then. "  
  
It 's been good to go back to the normal , teaching the boys basic Legillimensy and Wandless Magic, the classes , the afternoons spent beside the lake , the added happiness of spending more time with the Potions Master who had become a bit more sociable, the weird disappointed looks I got from the Head Master , keeping an eye on Professor Voldemort or Quirrell as he was masquerading as. It had taken me little time to figure it out as Professor Quirrell sometimes spoke to himself of a stone , his master and he would not stutter at all during this. I had also seen his eyes flashing red when he saw me quite a few times. Yet, this has surely been the happiest 7 months of my life. I even went to a few Quidditch matches, which I hated by the way, on Michael's persuasion.   
  
There were rumors of a baby dragon in the school sometime in Easter holidays, but the Ravenclaws hardly cared. No honorable Ravenclaw would be seen without a book outside of the dorms. The other houses, especially Gryffindor were not of the same mentality. The Common Rooms had been taken over by the 5th and the 7th years trying to cram every bit of info into their heads by the start of June. The Library was mostly filled with the Ravenclaws and about 30 students collectively from others. There was a particular Gryffindor that would mutter lines from the textbook under her breath whenever we passed in the hallways. Anthony had cautioned us against talking to her as he had heard from a 2nd year who had in turn heard from a prefect that the girl, Hermione Granger, was the one that the troll had cornered that day and that her parents had taken a lot of convincing before allowing her to study here.  
  
Neville sat with us some times in the library. He was a walking encyclopedia of all things Herbology. If he only got over his fear of failing then, he could even do well in Potions; he is still afraid of botching up his potions which ultimately lead to him forgetting minor details which cause the potion to be entirely spoilt. It was a difficult job trying to bring confidence in him. Yet I was determined to do it. I knew the consequences of not being strong enough, and I didn't want such a kindhearted boy to get hurt.   
  
We finished all exams in high spirits. Anthony and Michael were fighting over whose Quidditch team was better and Terry and I were discussing answers of the HOM paper that day when I saw a white owl soaring towards me. I barely managed to avoid its claws digging into my face. I tried to get it off my shoulder, but its grip became tighter and it hooted indignantly at me. "Looks like it's taken a fancy for you." said Michael. I had not cared for any pets then as they had seemed to be high maintenance. I glanced at the owl which looked at me as if it was daring me to say no. I smartly kept my mouth shut and stroked its wings to which it preened.  
  
This sense of normality was shattered by the presence of Professor Quirrell a few days before the leaving quest in our dormitory. He stunned me and when I was revived I was in an odd room with a large, ornate mirror in the corner. I looked around for a means to escape, but I recalled the sorting hat's words, somehow it had left an impression on me. Somebody just like me who had not succeeded in finding love. I wanted to know his real story. Professor Quirrell pushed me in front of the mirror and said, “Look in the mirror and tell me what you see. ”  
  
I see myself with a dark-haired person holding hands and looking contently at each other eyes full of love. This was what I wanted. Is this mirror a fortune teller? Would this really happen? I was brought out of my thoughts by a, "Well boy, what do you see? " I didn't want anybody of such a personal moment that I was so desperate for. I turned around and said, "Something that I desire very much. Is that what the mirror shows or does it show a future possibility? " He sneered. "I do not have time for your questions boy. Tell me what you saw. "I easily lied that it was my parents. He lets out a 'sentimental fool' before asking Voldemort for further instructions.  
  
“Let me speak to him… face-to-face… ”  
  
“Master, you are not strong enough!”  
  
“I have strength enough… for this… ”  
  
Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away. Quirrell’s head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. There was Voldemort, chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. “Harry Potter…” it whispered. “See what I have become.” the face said. “Mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another’s body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don’t you tell me what you saw in the mirror? "  
  
I don't see any Elixir of Life in here in the mirror, Tom Riddle. " I say, bold of me but anything to confirm a theory, right? He snarled at me, "Do not speak of that infernal name boy. I am the Dark Lord Voldemort now. Don’t be a fool, better save your own life and join me… or you’ll meet the same end as your parents… They died begging me for mercy. " I sneered at the thought but didn't refute him. He looked surprised but before he could say anything Dumbledore shouted out an Incarcerous from a back door which clearly had not been present minutes ago. I wondered what this all was as before the spell had struck Voldemort fled from Quirrell's body with a high-pitched laugh. Quirrell looked as pale as a white sheet. He at last seemed to realize the repercussions of sharing his body with a previously thought dead Dark Lord and fainted.  
  
The day after that Professor Snape sent me a note to come down to the Dungeons. I went and was surprised when he did a diagnostic spell and promptly handed out bruise paste for a few scratches. After he had deemed me well enough, he had me sit down on the chair before going on a long tirade on how dangerous my so-called adventure was and how all I could have been hurt. I realized he cared for me, but berating me like a mother hen without the facts? The dungeon bat seemed to be losing his touch after all. I giggled at the thought, and he stopped talking before glaring at me. If only looks could kill right now, I would be six feet under. I explained to him what really happened and he looked really bummed at that. Still he called on a house-elf for tea and biscuits before asking me if I would be alright at my Aunt's house for the summer. I replied in the affirmative and asked him if he would like to meet in Knockturn Alley sometime in the summer. "I will confirm the date and time through an owl Mr. Potter."  
  
The Leaving Feast was a big mess as Dumbledore awarded me 50 points for showing bravery in time of adversity. This had the fortunate consequence of Ravenclaw winning the House Cup by a 4 point margin. My fellow housemates started to pat me and even tried to lift me up, maybe not so fortunate. I saw Professor Snape glaring at the Headmaster. I didn't understand why that man gave me so many points. Thank the Lords that he interfered early, if he had come even 5 minutes or so later, he would have expelled me and/or sent me to the wizard prison because I aided the Dark Lord's Resurrection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please


	12. Chapter 12

The Dursleys were as lovely as always. They at first protested that an owl would destroy the 'normal' image they project to the outside world.. but soon accepted that she could stay inside all morning and go flying at night. They didn't interfere in my daily life and I offered them the same courtesy. The whole of last year I hadn't found a place to exercise in school so I upped the regimen now. I didn't feel too out of shape; it was not unbelievable with so many staircases and floors at Hogwarts. I read through some of the books I hadn't understood while in 1st year. I weeded the garden few times a week and watered the plants daily. I go down to the park to practice my magic sometimes. Sometimes I feel like somebody is watching me at the park. But I have still not found a plausible explanation for it. I wondered how long it would take before Professor Snape sent me a letter. Now that I thought of it, Anthony, Terry and Michael too had not sent me letters though it had been two weeks.

The culprit behind my mail less summer turned out to be a house-elf. I caught hold of it when it was apparently freeing an owl of it's package. All my letters were in its pillow case. It tried to tell me that I am not supposed to go to Hogwarts as it would be very dangerous for me. I asked whom it belonged to and it was forced to reply. I stunned the elf and wrote a missive to the Malfoys informing them of their elf's adventures and sent it through Hedwig. The house-elf, I revived and asked it to give my letters and packages back. It started shaking its head when I pointed my finger at it and muttered Imperio and wished hard that it would listen to me. It's eyes glazed over and I ordered it to do cartwheels which it did; reckon other magical beings could be influenced with less amount of power behind the spell. I instructed it to hand over my letters and return to its house and stop worrying about my safety. I didn't know when it would stop working but I wanted to be rid of the creeps I got from somebody watching my every move like that elf had done. 

Anthony and Terry had sent quite a few books and letters inquiring of my summer. Michael had filled his' with Quidditch commentary. Professor Snape had responded to my question with a '10 am, 30 July.' It was only a few days until 30th. I was happy that I can meet him. I could even go to Gringotts to take out a few hundred Galleons. My solicitor had also sent an invitation to spend August in his manor if I so wished. I wasn't very keen on spending a month in a place I didn't know anything about, maybe another time. I decided to go meet him when I went to Diagon Alley. 

The next morning I received a cream colored envelop with the an official seal on it. I opened it to see the letter written in a beautiful cursive with green ink:

Heir Potter,

The Ancient House of Malfoy offers it sincere apologies for the inconvenience caused by our house-elf to your person. Rest assured that the wrongdoer has been punished for its misconduct. However, we would also like to extend an invitation for dinner at our Manor on 2nd of August as reparation. 

We can make arrangements for your arrival through either floo or portkey. 

Yours Sincerely,

Lord Malfoy 

of The Ancient House of Malfoy.

I penned a letter accepting the invitation and requesting a portkey. Lucius Malfoy had been cleared of all charges in the last war after he had claimed Imperious, but I had my doubts. It would be a new experience and I could also find the truth about them. I asked Aunt Petunia to teach me etiquette of the elite and she grudgingly taught me all I needed to know for the dinner. She also gave me a few pointers on the colors and designs. 

I was dropped of by Uncle Vernon at the Leaky Cauldron at 8 in the morning the 30th of July. I tapped the required sequence before stepping in to see crowds of witches and wizards trying to buy and sell things. I walked around a bit before spotting a robe shop. I went in and browsed a bit before asking for the manager. I apprised her of my need for wizard clothing for dinner and specified the colors, deep blue, any shade of green, silver and burgundy red. 

He spent the next hour and half measuring every part of me and debating (read lecturing) on which designs are best suited. It all ended with my wardrobe becoming richer by 5 sets of wizarding clothes and his bank account by 870 G. He asked me to be back after a few hours for picking it up. 

Thankfully I was not late to meet Professor Snape. No doubt he would have left if I would have been though. I greeted him with a 'Hello Professor' and he nodded back at me before taking hold of my wrist and dragging me out of the Leaky Cauldron.

My first experience of apparation could have gone so much better. That was my first thought after I recovered from the dizziness. My second thought was how I had gotten through this standing. Then I turned my head suddenly, which was a very bad idea by the way and saw that Professor Snape was holding my waist to steady me. Oh, the embarrassment.

I calmed myself and breathed in and out, once, twice, thrice, slowly my head started to clear and I took a step away from him.

"Thank you sir," I told him after we had started walking, "Where are we?"

"Wizarding France, specifically in the city of Paris, Mr Potter."

I was sure I looked like an owl or something worse with the way my eyes had widened. He smirked at me and I calmed myself yo look normal. I was gobstruck. Like literally. However, I decided to take the chance for what it was and started walking. He took me by my shoulder and steered me towards right.  
The alley we went to, I learnt, was exclusively for Potions. There were self stirring cauldrons of all sizes, shapes and colors, vials, rods, mortars and pestles. I knew for sure that the ingredients on display was from all over the world. The end of the alley came all too soon though. I turned towards him questioningly. But, he looked annoyed or maybe... amused. It was a weird hybrid of the two and I laughed out.

He glared me but then realised it wasn't having any effect on me and scowled, only for me to laugh more. He abruptly turned and started striding towards a stall. I hurried to keep up with him. The stall was named Theophane's.

I listened intently as he listed out ingredient after ingredient as we passed by them and every potion that they can be used for. Why didn't I think of bringing a quick quotes quill. Still, I tried to remember everything he told. 

After the very educational 2 hours he took me to a bistro. We ate while I tried to compartmentalize every bit of information I had learned. I stopped when I started to feel a bit queasy. I opened my eyes to see the Professor raise an eyebrow at me. I simply shook my head and hoped he would not pry. He didn't and I started a conversation about the next year's curriculum. 

He warned me about the next Defence Professor. It didn't matter if the man was a celebrity, we had already had Voldemort for a professor and nothing that could happen would top it. 

When time came to leave it suddenly struck to me that this was his way of making up to me for what he did that day. You wouldn't take someone all the way to Paris if you wanted to explain about ingredients and have lunch. I thanked him with a soft smile that had the effect of his eyes softening, after I steadied myself after another bout of apparition to a secluded spot in Diagon. He nodded at me and said Good bye before disappearing with a soft crack.

I returned to No. 4 by the local train after collecting my robes. I just knew the Dursleys would be pleasantly shocked at my attire on the day I would be leaving to Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R pls


End file.
